Mulan 2 Tortall Style
by Goddess Belladri
Summary: The tittle pretty much sums it up. I might make it a bit fluffier though. DainexNumair.
1. Proposal

**So I was reading a bunch of Numair/Diane fics yesterday and I decided what the hell, I might as well write a fic about my favourite Tortallian couple. I have no frickin' clue why, but I want to use them in the story of Mulan II with Diane as the great hero of Tortall (China) and Numair as Captain Shang. Guess who's gonna be Mushu, only with a different reason for making an attempt at splitting them up? I think the reason could be that I just watched that movie last night but what the heck. I'm gonna throw in a couple of twists but I think it'll work out okay…I hope. I have no clue what I'm talking about (Lack of sleep). Anywho, I just as one thing of you if you review; NO FLAMES! Constructive criticism hasn't hurt anyone yet so I'll take that instead.**

**Disclaimer: Maybe the story twists, but I sadly don't own anything else. The Mulan story belongs to Disney and the Tortall characters belong to Tamora Pierce. **

--------

**Chapter 1: Proposal**

Early in the morning, Daine was out in the fields running free with her horse Cloud, when other animals began to enter the field to greet her. One of the town's dogs began to roll around on the ground, begging for her to play with him. Giggling, she shape changed into a brown dog about the same size and started to friendlily roughhouse with him.

Cloud looked up and whinnied._ "You have company,_ _Daine."_

Daine looked up to see what the black pony was referring to and found that a tall man with shoulder length black hair tied back into a horse tail had entered the field. "Daine?" He called.

She dashed to the clump of bushes where she had put her clothes, returned to her human form, and began to put them on. When she was decent, she stepped out of the shrubs and headed for him, the animals following her excitedly. "Numair! What are you doing so far form the capital? I thought that the king needed you there."

"I had something important that I wanted to ask you."

"And you couldn't have just used a speech spell?" Daine asked.

"It's the kind of question that I wanted to ask you in person. Um… Daine …will you…er…"

"Yes…?"

Numair looked around to find all of the animals watching them. "Uh…will you…um…"

Daine noticed the animals were all watching him intently, even Kitten had come out of the little house and was now at Daine's feet watching the mage. "I think its time you all went home," She told the animals.

All of them sadly left, but the little dragonet was still at Daine's feet.

Numair sighed and handed Kitten a small glass orb from one of the sattle bags of his horse.

Overjoyed with the play thing, the dragonet scampered off to play with it.

Daine laughed. "You do realize you're never gonna get that back, right?" They started to walk to the house. "Now, what did you want to ask me?"

Numair took both her hands in his. "Will you marry me?"

Daine smiled greatly. "Yes." She dove into his arms for a tight embrace. Soon they were lip locked.

--------

Not far off, Buri, Raoul, and Onua had all heard the conversation between the great mage and the wildmage.

"I knew it! Pay up, Raoul!" Buri held her hand out to the knight.

"On the contrary, Buri, you bet he would propose to her by sunset, I bet he would propose by noon."

Frowning, she took five gold nobles out of her belt purse and handed them to him.

"I thought you were against gambling, Raoul." Onua looked up at him, "Hypocritical much?"

"When it's against Buri, it's not gambling, but an investment," the knight replied, putting the coins into his own belt purse.

She rolled her eyes. "What ever."

---------

The three friends had not been the only ones to hear the proposal. Perin, one of the king's clerks, had overheard. Jealousy reared its ugly head when he heard the news. He had idolized her as a goddess. He had been planning for months to propose to her and now, she was taken. He dreaded the thought of seeing her come to live at the capital, and not with him. But what could he do about it? He slumped against the stone wall of a nearby house. _Looks like you're too slow, Perin._

---------

"I'm so happy for you, Daine." Onua cried.

"Thanks. But I think we all knew it was going to happen eventually." Diane said, combing her smoky brown curls.

"You're growing up so fast. It seems like only last month you were saving Tortall."

"It was only last month."

"Oh how time flies!"

The girl broke out into giggles. The woman smiled.

"Diane, some people have showed up to celebrate our wedding with us." Numair showed up at her bedroom door.

She stood and joined him. "Oh, really? Who?"

They stepped outside the house as Numair replied, "All of Tortall."

Thousands of people gathered outside the doorway and cheered for them.

"This looks tougher than the battlefields, magelet," Numair commented.

"So what's our battle strategy?" She asked.

"Divide and conquer." Diane took on one half of the group and Numair took the other.

Perin watched them within earshot and found it very interesting how they both had different answers to the same questions. He smiled. _They're so different... That's it! If they're that different, then they have different points of view on most topics…If I can get a feud started, then the marriage will be cancelled! Perin, you're a genius!"_

-------

**So that's Chap. 1. Okay, I've got more chapters on the way. Please tell me what you think. You R+R (Read + Review) and I might be able to get a little R+R (Rest +Relaxation). **


	2. Mission

**Another chapter complete. Ever since I wrote the first I've had this nagging feeling telling me to hurry the hell up and post the next. I even wanted to skip school today to work on it…although; my parents would've hung me for it. I'm sooo happy today thanks to my first reviewer. May good fortune smile upon you always! I just might have a good sleep tonight! Anyways, enough about me, I swear I talk waaaay too much! I'm sure you wanna get started on reading the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Sigh… I don't own it.**

**-------**

**Chap. 2: Mission**

Daine was just starting to feel overwhelmed when the sound of fast hooves could be heard, getting louder as they came closer to the house. A man on a grey steed approached. He cleared his throat and shouted over the noise, "Is there a Numair Salmalin and aDaine Sarrasri?"

The crowd suddenly quieted and stepped aside to reveal the man and girl.

The man rode up to them. "His Majesty wishes to see you both in the capital as soon as possible."

"We'll leave right away then," Numair replied.

--------

"What do you think Jonathan needs us for?" Daine asked, saddling cloud.

"Who knows, magelet," Numair replied.

They left the stable to fond that most of the people had gone home, knowing that they'd just bee in the way if they didn't.

Daine turned back when she heard an irritated chirp to find Kitten looking up at Daine. The dragonet didn't like the idea of being left behind.

Dismounting, she picked Kitten up and remounted. "You're like a second shadow to me, Kitten, you do realize that?"

Numair chuckled. "If that's everyone, I think we should get going. We shouldn't keep him waiting."

"You're right."

--------

Daine and Numair stood with Jonathan, looking over a map of Tortall.

"Maren plans to wage war on us. Tusane and Gallan armies are doing the best they can to keep them from passing through. Unfortunately, Tyra refuses to help in driving this force back unless there is an arranged marriage. You will escort my son, Prince Roald to Tyra."

"I don't know about this, Jon. This seems more like the kind of thing Alana should be doing," Numair responded.

"She is busy in Galla, helping the armies. How many troops do you think you'll need?"

"Three," Numair replied.

"Three troops?" Jonathan asked, raising an ebony eyebrow.

"Three people," Daine answered.

"You do realize I'm entrusting you with the life of my son."

"This is only one person in need of protection. Five protectors should be enough. Besides, I believe he can wield a sword," Numair explained.

Jonathan sighed. "Choose your three wisely."

"Don't worry. We'll get him to Tyra just fine."

--------

The three selected were Buri, Raoul, and Shinkokami, a girl who had recently joined the riders.

As they prepared to set out, a quiet voice asked, "Might I come along with you?" It was Perin.

"We're not going on a simple outing, Perin. We're going all the way to Tyra with Roald. I don't know if you'd be-" Daine was cut off.

"Are you sure you're up to the task, Perin?" Numair asked.

The Blonde youth nodded. "Certain."

"But, Numair-" Diane began.

"It'll be fine, magelet."

She sighed. "Fine."

As they rode on ahead, Perin smiled to himself. _Excellent, now, to start a quarrel. I'll have to find a perfect moment._

--------

**That's Chap.2. It would've been longer, but I've got a mountain of stuff that I've got to do for tomorrow. I'll probably end up doing most of my updating on the weekend. It's more thinking time.**

**Happily Depressed: Thanks for reviewing. I hadn't even thought of the line that way when I wrote it. I'm so scatterbrained sometimes that I probably didn't realize it at the time. Thanks for pointing that out! **


	3. Falling Off

**I'm back! I've been dying to get started on the next chapter and all your reviews have got me motivated. Thanks a bunch! I'm lucky I was able to get this up today, my sister was on the computer and I was worried that I wouldn't be able to put up this chapter. Lucky thing I caught her on a good day. I was worried that nobody would like my story but you guys have totally convinced me otherwise! I'm sooo happy (BlackandWhitechan nearly drowns in tears of happiness). For future reference, I'm trying to give everyone a role that matches who they are in the series (ex: Jonathan, king of Tortall, has the role of the emperor of China.) The only person who's not like that is Shinkokami. Anywho, on with chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I hate writing this damn thing! No, I don't own it.**

**-------**

**Chapter 3: Falling Off**

Numair Frowned as he rode up next to Daine. "What's with the face?"

Daine looked away. "What face? This is my face."

He laughed. "I mean, what's the matter? Something's must be bugging you to have that expression on your face."

"It's just that…an arranged marriage? It just doesn't seem right."

"Magelet, not everyone can be as lucky as we are, you know that."

She sighed. "I suppose."

-------

They stopped for a rest where they dismounted and picketed the horses.

Shinkokami was having a bit of trouble picketing her horse, Yari **Yari means "Spear". I don't know if Shinko has a horse or its name so I'm just gonna make it up. Also, I'm gonna use Japanese as the native language of the Yamani **when a pair of hands came into her view and helped her out. She looked up and met the soft blue eyes of prince Roald. The Yamian girl blushed and muttered a quick thanks before running off to find Buri, wishing she had her fan.

He frowned at the girl's shyness, but just shrugged it off and continued on his way to find Raoul.

--------

Perin watched Numair and Daine from afar, still puzzling over how he was going to put his plan into action.

Kitten kept a close eye on the clerk. For some reason, the little dragonet didn't trust him. He'd be in serious trouble if he did anything to Daine or Numair.

"We've made pretty good progress. At this rate we should be in Tyra fairly soon." Daine was bent over a map.

"Yes. The sooner we can get this war thing sorted out, the better," Numair agreed, standing next to her, hands on her shoulders.

She looked up at him and smiled. He leaned down and kissed her, caressing her lips with his.

Perin frowned in disgust. He hated that mage. He didn't realize it until it was too late. In his frustration, he kicked the picket and sent the horses on a wild rampage.

"_Daine, you might want to stop whatever you call it with your stork-man. The other horses are getting away!"_ Cloud called to her.

Daine parted from her lover. "The horses!"

The only one they didn't have to chase after was Cloud.

"Damn animals! They're headed for the cliff!" Raoul shouted.

At the last minute, the horses changed direction and the companions went over the edge.

--------

**Major cliff hanger, I know. I've been spending too much time with my nose in a suspenseful book. It took me almost forever to write this chapter because my sister would screw it all up when my back was turned. Again thank you to all my wonderful reviewers. **

**Happily Depressed: I love to write stories so I guess that sorta thing happens when someone reads my work. Thanks though!**

**CodeRomance: I thought you would, Perin's the perfect man for the part. I'd never give the role to Kitten; she's just so sweet and has nothing against Numair. You've totally read my mind for what I was planning to do for Roald and Shinko! Don't give it away though. It's our little secret, 'kay?**

**robster369: Thanks. I never leave a story unfinished so you can absolutely count on more chapters heading your way!**


	4. Don't Wake Him

**I keep having this urge to come back and continue with the next chapter…I could be wrong, but I think it's your guys' fault (I mean that in a nice way)! Have I told you guys how much I LOVE hearing from you? Keep reviewing! I need the motivation! I'm sooo lucky that my parents didn't force me to go to the crappiest of crappy dances that's happening tonight so I could post this. I HATE dances. If I wanted to stand in the dark with a bunch of other people and talk while the tacky music slowly deafened us, I would've thrown a party at my house. My best friend is going to be pissed because I told her I might be forced to go, but I really don't give a rat's behind.**

**Disclaimer: I hear someone's trying to take over the world. When they do, I'll ask them to get rid of this stupid thing! 'til then, I own nothing.**

**----------**

**Chapter 4: Don't Wake Him**

The band of travellers fell so quickly that there was no time for any of them to do anything. The next thing they knew, they had fallen into the water below.

Daine felt like her lungs were going to burst as she swam upwards. She broke through the surface and looked around for the others through wet curls.

Numair came up next to her. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "Where are the others?"

"Over here!"

Buri, Raoul, Perin, and Roald clung to a large rock in the lake.

They all swam for the water's edge and climbed out.

"Where's Shinko?" Raoul asked, grasping Numair's hand as he climbed out.

"Oh no! She can't swim!" Buri cried.

Roald instantly disappeared back under the water. The few minutes the others waited for them to surface felt like and eternity.

"I'm going in after them." Numair said.

Daine grasped his arm and pointed to the middle of the water. "Look!"

Roald burst out of the water with the gasping Yamanian. "It alright now." He told her.

She nodded her thanks, still trying to take in air.

The sound of hooves made Daine turn her head.

Cloud was leading their horses towards the water. _"It took me a while but I finally persuaded them to follow me down to you guys."_

"How'd you do that?" The girl asked, rubbing the pony's neck.

"_Oh… a hoof to the flank here…and a nip on the neck there…"_

Daine frowned. "We don't need you beating on the other horses."

They wouldn't make it to Tyra in time if they found a way up and retrieved their belongings so they just had to continue onwards. They didn't have much still with them either.

---------

They found an almost empty tavern on the outskirts of the town where they decided to spend the night.

Numair tried to flatten the out the map but even with magic it would still pop up with a whole bunch of wrinkles in it. He growled in frustration. "Great. The map's wrecked."

"We could always ask for directions when it comes time to leave," Diane suggested.

"We don't need to ask directions, we have a map."

"That map belongs in the fire, it's nothing but a wet piece of parchment with runny ink on it," Perin remarked, adding oil to the fire.

"Shut up!" Numair growled. "You weren't even supposed to come with us."

"Don't yell at him!" Daine snapped. "He didn't do anything!"

"What are you yelling at me for?" The mage demanded.

"That's enough, both of you!" Raoul ordered, yanking Numair away from the others.

"Raoul'll try to calm Numair down a bit. Try to relax, Daine," Buri suggested.

"I didn't do anything! He stared it!"

"That's enough, Daine."

----------

Shinko looked up as someone came and sat down next to her "Hello."

He grinned down at her. "Shinko, how would, you like to come with me into town?"

She shook her head, "You and I both know we're supposed to stay here."

"Not if Buri and Raoul come with us, what do you say?"

"I don't know…"

"It'll be alright, nothing's going to happen."

----------

Daine was at the windowsill of her room, listening to an owl's conversation of the nightly hunt. Slipping off her clothes, she shaped changed into a snowy owl and followed it on its hunt. She had just circled the tavern when an odd sight caught her attention. Landing on a nearby branch, she looked closely at the four people slipping out of the stables. She instantly recognized them as Shinko, Raoul, and Buri and Roald. _I've got to find out where they're going._ She hurried back to her room and put her clothes back on. Dashing down the stairs, she nearly ran Perin over.

"Hey! Where's the fire, Daine? And did you have to nearly kill my foot?" He asked, clutching his half crushed foot.

Daine turned around. "Sorry. Do you know where Roald, Shinko, Buri, and Raoul are going?"

He shrugged. "Into town, I think. I think it was Roald and Shinko's idea but I could be wrong."

She swore under her breath. "Thanks. I've got to go after them." She continued down the stairs then suddenly stopped, having a thought. "Perin."

"Yes?" he asked hopefully.

"Numair's in a pretty bad mood and I don't even want to think what'll happen if he wakes to find them gone and hear that I've gone to chase after them so please…whatever you do, don't wake him."

Crossing his fingers behind his beck, he replied, "Of course."

Smiling, she thanked him before running down the last few steps and out the door.

He turned and continued up the stairs. _I think Numair would be most interested in hearing this._

---------

**Alrighty then, that's chapter 4.**

**CodeRomance: Glad you liked it. There is some similarity between what Perin did and what Mushu did, isn't there? I used that idea because I couldn't think of anything else for Perin to do to cause trouble.**

**Aravilui: I'm so brain dead that I didn't notice that error! Thanks for pointing it out. As soon as I read your review I changed it so now it's all better! **

**And I'm too last to be considered "fashionably late" to the dance so I'm definitely NOT going! Yay!**


	5. Fight

**I haven't updated in the past two days (I REALLY need to get a social life…then again, you get the chapters faster this way) because things have gotten a little stressful lately. My other story (Mulgarath's Revenge) hasn't been getting any reviews from anyone but my cousin and I'm on the verge of tearing it down. I mean, what's the point of asking for feedback if you're not going to get it? Ah well, enough about my problems, this is a story, not a diary. So let's get on with it.**

**Disclaimer: No, it's still not mine.**

**-----------**

**Chapter 5: Fight**

The four being finally came into her view as Daine rode into town. "There you guys are!" She cried as she dismounted.

"Daine!"

"What in the name of Mithros are you doing?" Placing her hands on her hips, she looked at the four expecting."

"Well…you see… It's like this…uh-" Shinko was cut off.

"It was my idea." Roald started.

------------

Numair grumbled as he climbed out of bed to answer the door.

Outside stood Perin.

"What is it?" The man asked, suppressing a yawn.

"It's Daine and the others! They've all left the tavern. I think they've headed into town!"

"Didn't you try to stop them?"

"I did, but nearly got killed. We've got to go after them!"

------------

Daine squealed. "I'm so happy for you! I think you two will make a great couple!" She hugged the prince and rider. Her smile suddenly faded at a thought. "But what about the mission?"

"None of us even thought of it…" The sparkle in Shinko's eyes faded.

"If we don't come up with a way so that everyone's happy, there'll be trouble!" Raoul pointed out.

"There'll be trouble alright!" A new voice sounded.

The group turned to see Numair dismount and march towards them, Perin close behind.

Daine looked at Perin coldly. _I told him not to wake Numair up! I'll deal with him later, though._ "Numair…what're you-"

"Perin told me about the five of you sneaking out. All of you, back to the tavern. We leave tomorrow. In case you have forgotten, we have a mission to complete."

Daine stood her ground as the others left. "Numair, what are you so wound up about? I'm well aware of the fact that we have a mission to complete, but I'm sure we can work something out!"

"Daine, the mission comes first. You and I both know we have only two days to reach Tyra." He looked at her, eyes hard.

"I'm well aware of that." Daine flipped some smoky brown curls out of her face.

"Then why are you trying to thwart it?" He crossed his arms across his chest.

"I'm not trying to thwart anything! Why can't you see that Shinko and Roald love each other?"

"Why can't you see that we've got a mission to complete?"

"I'm so sorry, _Master Numair_. Perhaps the world should put the duty to their king before the duty to their hearts like you!" She stormed past him to cloud.

"Daine!"

"What the hell do you want! If you want us to complete the mission, fine! Just don't expect to see me ever again afterwards!" She mounted cloud.

He tried to stop her from leaving but was nearly bitten by the mountain pony. "Daine, let's talk!"

"I have nothing to say!" And with that, she rode off.

Numair buried his head in one of his hands. _What have we gotten into?_

-------------

**Is it just me, or does this chapter seem shorter than the others? I'm so tired right now, I must already be dreaming. It IS just after one in the morning.**

**CodeRomance: Have I told you how much I love your enthusiasm? I'm glad to hear you say that about my work. I just makes me feel so good!**


	6. Ambush

**My class is freaky. We had to write the first two sentences for stories in L.A. and then switch them with other classmates. The freaky part was that over two thirds of the stories where about people either a) dying horrible and bloody deaths or b) being in the nuthouse and escaping and dying. On another note, my teacher stole my desk. For what reason, I don't know. I was just doing my work like a good little nobody, and he up and just took it away from me in the middle of class. He's always been the craziest one on the staff. Anywho, enough about the crappiest place on Earth! I was going to post this yesterday but my little sister was being the queen of brats and made my dad force me off before I could post this. **

**Disclaimer: Maybe if my name was Tamora Pierce… but nope, still nothing.**

**-------------**

**Chapter 6: Ambush**

She refused to talk to him for the rest of the trip. He had been a jerk. How could she want to talk to him after the previous night's disaster? Daine could feel his eyes on her but didn't look his way.

Daine wasn't the only one in a pleasant mood. Shinko bit her lip and continued to stair at Yari's mane, knowing if she looked up, her eyes would wander over to Roald.

Roald looked over at the golden skinned Yamani. An idea formed in his head and he nudged Raoul. "Gee, I sure wish I could talk to Shinko, Raoul."

The knight frowned. "Roald…you know that-" When he saw the look on the prince's face, he clued in. "Oh yeah, but as you know, you can't. But if you could, what would you tell her?"

"I would tell her that I thought she was the most beautiful girl I ever laid my eyes on."

"Yes, she is pretty, isn't she?"

Hearing their words, Shinko turned crimson. She looked up at the woman on her left, playing along with what the prince was doing. "Buri… If I could speak with Roald, do you know what I would tell him?"

--------------

Perin frowned as he rode up next to Daine. "What's with the long face?"

Cloud snorted.

"Not you," he told the pony. They fell to the back of the line where they could privately talk.

Daine sighed. "I really thought Numair was the one. But now…I'm not so sure. I mean, everything was fine in the beginning, but now…I'm not so sure."

Perin had this awful feeling; his conscience. _Damn! I thought I got rid of this thing! _"Uh, Daine-"

"Everything was going so smoothly up until we fell into the lake… I just don't know what happened. Next thing I know, we're fighting!"

Perin played with the reins of the horse. He knew she'd hate him for this, but he had to tell her. "Daine, the reason you and Numair got into a fight…It was my fault."

"What?"

"It's my fault that we fell off the cliff. I let the horses loose-but it was an accident."

"What has that got to do with the fight between Numair and me?"

"When you and Numair fought, I added my two coppers and when you went after Raoul and the others, I woke him up and sent him after you guys."

"No **rhymes with trucking **hell you woke him up! And right after I had told you not to! Why did you do it?"

Perin looked at the ground. "I was jealous Numair… He was going to marry you and…" He dared a glance up. If looks could kill, he would've fallen off his horse a corpse.

"Perin, how could you!" Daine saw him wince at her sharp words. She had a thought. "Wait…if it was because of _you_ that Numair and I fought…then…I've got to talk to him!" She rode off ahead of the line to the tall man in the lead. "Numair, I-"

Suddenly, arrows filled the sky. It was some of the Maren soldiers who'd slipped through the Tyra border. They burst through the trees and came rapidly down towards the travellers.

"They must've been sent ahead to try and stop us from reaching Tyra in time!" Numair shouted.

One man with a large double edged sword came charging at Raoul but was quickly unseated from his horse.

Shinko had managed to kill another with her glaive.

Daine had her hands full trying to shape change into a fierce animal between blows and Cloud's rearing that she hadn't noticed how close they were to a ledge. When she had managed to take on the shape of a great panther, she attacked her way through the men, keeping an eye out in case any of her friends fell in battle. When she reached the ledge, she found Numair struggling with one of the few Maren mages in the attackers. She charged forwards, knocking the warrior off the cliff.

The warrior fell, but not before grabbing Numair's ankle and pull the man off the cliff with him.

Horrified, Daine lost grip of her animal form and tried to grasp his hand before he fell. His hand slipped through her grip and all that she had a hold of was air. She watched as the two figures disappeared far below. "NUMAIR!" She screamed, sobbing.

------------

**Wow. Now who did not see that coming? I just realized now that I should've done a Mulan Tortall Style based on the first movie but with Allanna. Ah, well, maybe I'll do that next, after this one. This story comes first! Bangs fist on computer desk to emphasise point.**

**CodeRomance: It's nice to know that you know what I'm planning on doing but still read on anyways. **


	7. Daine's Decision

**I have to say that I didn't like the last chapter very much. It made me depressed. But, if I hadn't wrote it, I'd have gone completely insane trying to come up with a way to make ends meet. Ya know something? This reminds me of that one chapter in ROTG. Y'know, where Daine goes over the cliff? Ok peoples, 3 guesses what this chapter's all about (Though I think all of you'll get it in the first try)! This chapter's when I start to get more original. I'm not sure if there's any names on who rules Tyra or not so I'm gonna make that up if its alright with you guys.**

**Disclaimer: Sorry, I only own the God of Unity: Harmonios (I couldn't find a god/goddess from the series to use) and the royal court of Tyra. **

**--------------**

**Chapter 7: Daine's Decision**

The sound of rushing water could be heard in the distance. Thick mist from the waterfall covered the area below the high cliff. Out of the dark water burst a shadowy figure, gasping for breath. Looking around, he was focused on one thing: The group of Tortallians on the cliff ledge. Were they alive? Had the mission been completed? He had to know. Climbing out of the murky depths, he started searching for a way to find them.

-------------

She didn't move from the ledge, calling his name out as if it would somehow bring him back up here to her until she was hoarse.

A hand clasped her shoulder lightly. "C'mon, Daine, we have to keep going. We must complete the mission," Raoul told her, pulling her to her feet.

"No. You five should return to the capital. I'll complete this mission on my own. The loss of Numair will not be in vain." She began walking towards Cloud.

"But…Daine…" Shinko protested.

"I'll complete this mission. I don't want you getting involved with this anymore than you already are." Mounting her pony, she looked at them with hard eyes. "There was an agreement for a marriage. And a marriage there will be."

"Daine…"

------------

"Is that so?" The King of Tyra asked, stroking his beard.

"I'm afraid it is. We were attacked by Maren soldiers and they went over the cliff. Only I survived." Daine replied.

"Too bad, but we were promised a marriage. And without a marriage-"

"There will be a marriage, you're Majesty. I would be honoured to be wed for the sake of my county." She bowed deeply to the king.

The king thought for a moment. She was, after all, the wildmage who'd saved all of Tortall. She'd be a most valuable asset. "Very well then, we had planned that your prince be married to my daughter, but under the circumstances, you shall be married to my eldest son in the temple of Harmonios, God of Unity tomorrow."

-------------

"We shouldn't have let her do it." Roald looked at his companions sadly.

They had set up camp for the night, planning to set out in the

"No. we shouldn't have. But she's a stubborn one," Buri replied.

"But that's what's so likeable about her," A voice called out.

Raoul stood. His hand flew to the hilt of his sword. "Who's there?" He ordered.

Out of the shadows of the night came a tall figure.

Shinko gasped as she and the others stood. "Numair!"

The mage walked towards them tiredly. His clothes were torn and his long hair had come free of its horsetail, falling into his face. He looked around. Everyone was present except for… "Where's Daine?"

They all shuffled uncomfortably.

"She insisted that she go and complete the mission without us," Perin, who'd been quiet for quite some time now, mumbled.

"I don't see how that's possible without-" Buri realized what Daine was planning to do. "You don't think she'd actually…"

"Probably," Numair replied. "I'm going after her, you lot stay here."

When Numair was far enough away, Raoul asked. "Do you think that was an order?"

"I'd have to say it was a friendly suggestion," Roald replied.

---------------

Daine sat on a silken sheeted bed, staring out the window at the sunset. Tomorrow she'd marry for her country. As much as she wished there was another way, she had to do it. She sighed and flopped down onto it.

Kitten, who'd come to the castle too, nuzzled the girl's side and gave a sad chirp.

"I know. But what else could be done? I'm not willing to have Roald forced into a marriage like that." She sat up, dumping the dragonet onto the bed. "Tomorrow I'm going to get married and that's that."

----------------

**There we go. Now, not only does this chapter remind me of the one in ROTG, It reminds me of when Daine thought Numair was dead in EM. Maybe that's why I think Daine and Mulan are so much alike.**

**nicolerenea: You're right, I didn't notice. It's out of habit that I wrote Diane. I'll try to write Daine from now on. Eventually I'll go back and change the chapters so her name's spelled that way.**

**CodeRomance: Yeah, I knew that you of all people would notice. It's nice that you've continued to review. Your energy is what motivates me the most.**

**NealsChick: Well, here's the update. And you've settled it! I will make an Alanna/Mulan fic!**


	8. The Wedding

**I've got to say that I really love you people. I opened my inbox and found all the reviews you guys sent me. They give me an idea as to how well I'm doing. I'm sure you guys feel the same way about your reviewers. Anywho how brown cow (where the hell did that come from?) just so you know, I've never written a wedding scene before so forgive me if this one sucks big time. I couldn't think of any other way than to use the movie's wedding ceremony. Now, its time to carry on where we left off! Shall we then?**

**Disclaimer: Harmonios is mine only! Mine! All mine! Lets out evil laugh**

**--------------**

**Chapter 8: The Wedding**

Daine was rudely woken the next morning as several maids came barging in to the room. Yawning, she looked at the women questioningly.

Kitten let out an irritated chirp as the maids pulled her warm headrest out of the bed and started taking measurements.

"What's this all about?" Daine asked, still half asleep.

"It's your wedding day today milady. We need to get you dressed," One of the maids replied, measuring the girl's waist.

Daine stared at the women for a moment, then it finally came back to here as to why the women were there. "Oh, right…"

--------------

Daine looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was dressed in a sleeveless silk wedding gown with a wide neck and diamonds glittering down the front as wall as a small train. Her hair was up in a bun, though some of her stubborn brown curls had managed to pop out of the hairpins' hold. She hated how she looked, hated having to wear the damn thing. "It's for the country," She told the girl in the mirror, sighing. If the circumstances been different, she would've been more than happy to put on this dress and walk down to the temple of Harmonios and agree to matrimony. If only it was a different man she was to marry.

There was a soft knock at the door and a maid poked her head inside. "It's time, milady."

Nodding, Daine picked up her skirts and began to follow the woman down the corridor when there was a sudden extra weight on the train of her dress. Looking back, she found kitten sitting on the trailing fabric. She shook her head and pointed to the door. "No. You should stay here, Kit. I'll be back."

The dragonet chirped disapprovingly.

"You can't come with me. Be good and stay here." She lifted Kitten off her train and set the dragonet on the floor. "No go back into the room, please."

Kitten gave out an angry growl from deep in her throat, but obediently went back inside.

That done, Daine continued to follow the maid to the palace's privet temple of Harmonios.

----------------

As he rode towards the palace, there was a thought that kept tugging at the back of Numair's mind that wouldn't go away. _What if she's already married?_ If that was the case, then there would be no way for him to intervene. _Daine…_ There was no one in the courtyard when he arrived. Where was everyone? He picketed his horse and began to look around. Just as he had entered the entrance hall, a scarlet blur whizzed passed him.

The blur stopped abruptly on seeing the mage. It was Kitten. She turned and marched back to him, chirping excitedly. She grabbed the leg of his breeches in her mouth and tugged.

"What is it? Where's Daine?" He asked the dragonet.

She continued to tug hard, stopping briefly to continue her hurried chirping. She ran ahead, turned around, and chirped louder.

_Does she want me to follow her?_ He wondered, but followed her anyways, knowing she'd lead him to Daine.

-----------------

To her, the world had come to an end. First the loss of the man she truly loved, now she had volunteered herself to marry to a man she didn't. Grimly, Daine looked at the carvings on the door of the temple as she waited for it to be time. Her eyes shifted their gaze as the doors moaned open. Taking a deep breath, she began to walk towards the altar where a young man and a priest waited for her. Standing before the altar, she had never felt so tense in her whole life. The priest began to speak, but she wasn't listening. His sweet words continued to echo through her mind.

------------------

In the realm of the gods, Sarrah and Weiryn stood before a man.

"Isn't there anything you can do? You _are_ the god of Peace, Love, and, Harmony. She _is _getting married in _your_ temple in a country where _you _are considered one of the greater gods," Sarrah argued.

"I'm afraid that there would have to be some proof that there's still love between them in order for me to do anything. I can't break up a wedding unless I can see the reason with my own eyes," the man replied.

"Sometimes I wonder how you ever became a god, Harmonios," Weiryn said.

The man just shrugged.

--------------------

"He beat us here," Raoul remarked, dismounting and pointing to the picketed animal not far away.

"Let's just hope we're not too late," Buri replied.

"Yes, let's hurry!" Shinko was already halfway to the large doors.

The others trailed behind her as quickly as they could.

_Daine knows…but how am I going to explain this to Numair?_ Perin wondered, hesitating before following them.

-----------------------

Daine's shaking hand lightly clasped the golden goblet filled with pure water. She gazed into the liquid, but didn't see her own reflection. To her eyes the image in the water was Numair. She raised the glass when the priest asked and he began to tie a sky coloured cloth around it.

No sooner had the priest lowered his hands did the fabric burst into flames.

Surprised and frightened, Daine dropped her glass. She looked around for the source of the fire. Her jaw dropped when her eyes rested upon the tall figure standing in the temple doorway. Her heart seemed to skip a few beats as she whispered, "Numair…"

-------------------------

**Cliff hanger. My cousin Ghost in the Mirror's famous for those. Now it's starting to rub off on me. Speaking of my cousin, for any Final Fantasy fans, she has this really great Final Fantasy VII/The Little Mermaid fic. **

**nicolerenea: Most people reading this have, I think. Thanks though.**

**CodeRomance: Well, It would be exactly like the movie but with different characters if I didn't add some originality to it. I really can't see dragons have god rights in Tortall so I made up my own. It was either that or one of the Tortallian gods Laughs at thought of wedding taking place in the temple of Mithros. Thanks for thinking of Harmonios as a great idea.**

**NealsChick: I'm glad you're pumped for the Alanna/Mulan fic, but it might take me a little while before I can actually start writing it. I need to find the movie and watch it all over again (I haven't watched it in a long time). I'll try to make the up dates longer. I can't make any promises, but I'll try.**

**Wanderer of Dreams: I think most people did like that part. It's good to get stuff like that into your stories, it makes things more interesting. **

**Mikey's Kunoichi: That's great to hear. An' don't worry about not reviewing sooner. You can review whenever you want to and have the chance to. By the way, I read the advice you gave me for my other story but never got around to properly thanking you. It really helped. Thanks. **


	9. Numair's Alive

**Another update for you guys. To be perfectly honest, I get as impatient for the next chapter to be put up as you guys. Maybe that's the reason why so many chapters have been posted so soon. Besides, this (in my opinion) is probably the most exciting part of the story... or as exciting as I can make it. Sooo then, let's see what happens next.**

**Disclaimer: Harmonios is the only person that I can stake any claim over. Other than him, I own pretty much nobody.**

**---------------**

**Chapter 9: Numair's Alive**

Her eyes were playing tricks on her, they had to be. She had seen him go over the cliff herself. The man before her couldn't be real. She suddenly heard a high pitched shriek and found Kitten sitting at his feet. "It…can't be… Numair, is…is it really you?"

A smile spread across the man's face. "Yes, sweet. It's me."

Overfilled with joy, she ran down to him, tears in her eyes. "Numair!" When she reached him, her arms instantly went around his neck, fingers burying themselves in his hair.

He held her close to him, easing his lips over hers.

They hadn't noticed that there were other people in the room until the King shouted, "Who are you?"

Daine and Numair both snapped back into reality.

---------------

They were in the main entrance hall but had no idea which way they were to go.

"They could be anywhere!" Shinko complained, "We might not make it in time!"

"Standing around here isn't going to find them either," Raoul argued. "Let's try to find the temple of Harmonios. He's considered a greater god here so they're bound to have a temple of him here."

"Right. Let's look down this corridor first." Roald pointed to a passage to the left of him.

They followed that one, hoping they weren't too late to help.

-------------------

"My name is Numair Salmalin. I'm here for Daine."

"So…you're the master mage of Tortall. Great mage or not, you have no rights to barge in like this and interrupt this wedding," The king replied.

"When it comes to the woman I'm engaged to, I have every right. I love her. I'd even marry her right here, right now, if she'd have me."

"I'd marry him right here, right now as well," Daine added.

The king growled in frustration. "Guards!"

Roald & Co. reached the temple just in time to watch soldiers entered the room and tried to pry the lovers apart.

--------------------

"See? Isn't that proof enough?" Sarrah asked the man.

"It is. I'll see to it that your daughter isn't forced into this, but I'm only doing this once. I can't go breaking up every marriage where someone's willing to be married to someone they don't know."

Weiryn nodded, "We know. You prefer to give mortals free reign over marriage and love."

With that, the man disappeared.

---------------------

"Please, gods, don't let this be their fate," Shinko prayed, though the others were probably thinking something along similar lines.

Her prayers were hopefully answered when a there was a bright flash. Standing in the middle of the room was a man in a white robe underneath a baby blue toga. He had blonde hair like spun gold and deep grey-green eyes. A beautiful dove was quietly perched upon his shoulder.

"Who are you?" The king demanded.

The newcomer turned to him and said in a soft voice, "I am Harmonios."

There were whispers among the people in the room.

"It can't be…the great god of our land?" The king stared at the god surprised.

Harmonios nodded. "I'm here on a certain matter concerning this arrangement.

"What is this concern?" Numair asked.

Harmonios flashed pearly whites in a wide grin. "Somebody's not marrying the right man. That is," he turned to the king, preist, and prince, "unless any of you have a problem with it?" Three heads shook vigorously. "Now, did my ears deceive me or did you two say you'd be willing to marry each other right here, right now, is that right?" Two heads nodded. "Well, then, Do you, Daine, take Numair to be your husband? Yes, of course. And do you, Numair, take Daine to be your wife, definetly. Okay then, I announce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Harmonios makes a few gestures for them to carry on before disappearing.

Numair looks down at Daine, "Now, we can't go and deny a god's orders, can we, magelet?"

She shook her head as he brought his mouth to hers.

-----------------------

Harmonios reappeared in the realm of the gods before Sarrah and Weiryn. "Well now, that's taken care of."

"Thank you, Harmonios," Sarrah said.

He nodded. "I did all that I can. If anyone has a problem with it, they can just bring it to my attention and I'll take care of them. And I only did this because she's your daughter."

"We know," Weiryn replied.

"Good, now that that's settled, I've got business to attend to elsewhere."

------------------------

**It took me forever to try and figure out how I was gonna get Harmonios into this chapter. But he's in. One more chapter and this story's done…I think**

**nicolerenea: That's good to hear. Thanks. I woulda had this update up much sooner had there not been so many interferences.**

**NealsChick: Well, we couldn't complete the story without our favourite black robed mage, now could we? (I think Daine would be very mad if we did)**

**Mikey's Kunoichi: Thanks. That has to have been the greatest compliment yet!**

**CodeRomance: Sorry to hear about computer troubles. And the cliff hangers are all Ghost in the Mirror's fault! I'm glad you like my originality. Well your wait is over, here's an update and the next one's following not too terribly far behind. We hafta see what's going on when Daine and Numair get back to Tortall.**


	10. Author's Note

**Sorry People. I really wanted to post the next chapter, but I've got a huge problem! I have no clue what the heck Numair should to Perin for being a total moron (Would've said something more colourful but thought better of it). I NEED help! PLEASE send in ideas so I can update! The fate of this story rests in your hands!**

**-BlackandWhitechan**


	11. Epilogue

**So sorry it took me so long to get this up. As you guys have seen, I normally get these things up rather quickly. But that really doesn't matter. It's up now! Thanks soooo much, everybody! Your suggestions were really helpful. It was a tough decision to make. I liked them all but the one from goldeneyedwildmage really stuck out. It just took me a little while to figure out how I was gonna put it in the story. I was easy after that. Now that that I know what I'm doing again, let's get on with it! By the way, this is the first time I've actually written a lovey-dovey sorta thing so don't hurt me if it sucks…please!**

**Disclaimer: The only person I can claim as my own is Harmonios, just in case you forgot. Other than that I don't own anyone or anything.**

**------------------**

**Epilogue**

Daine pulled a nightgown on and climbed into bed that evening. It was really early for anyone to be going to bed, but she was dead tired after the long journey home _and _her move in with her new husband. She smiled to herself; every thing has worked out for the best in the end. Harmonios had shaken the king of Tyra up so badly (_In the most graceful of ways too_, she thought) that he had agreed to hold off Maren without some dumb wedding. She laughed every time she thought of the look on Jonathan's face when they told him all that had happened in Tyra. He couldn't believe what had happened when they told them about Roald and Shinko falling in love, but they were a cute couple, a _very_ cute couple.

The bedroom door opened and in came Numair. He raised a dark eyebrow. "Magelet, are you really going to bed this early? Did you forget you and I had plans?"

"I'm sorry, I must've forgotten. I'll get dress and I'll be with you in a minute," she said, grabbing some clothes. She was tired, but could never say "no" to the love of her life. Changed into a pair of breeches and a shirt, she joined him in the main room. "Okay, I'm ready."

----------------

It couldn't have become a more perfect night. Daine had spent the whole evening in town with him and now there they were, curled up together under the covers of their bed. Her head resting against his chest and his arms wrapped around her, drawing her close to him.

"I love you, sweet," Numair said, kissing her softly. As a result, he felt her snuggle closer to him.

"I love you too." She slipped her arms around his neck, fingers burying in his dark hair. She brought her lips close to his, loving the sweet sensation that crossed her lips from his and spread out to every part of her body. Absently, she yawned when they drew away.

"Tired?" he asked.

"Mmm…a little," she replied.

"Try to get some sleep, love. Jon gave us some time off so we can spend as much time together tomorrow as we want." He rubbed her back lightly.

"Doesn't that mean we can be up as late as we want tonight together?" she asked; only to receive a serious look from him. Yawning again, she nodded. "Fine, I'll see you in the morning, then." As soon as her eyes had shut, she had sunk into a peaceful sleep.

He smiled. Smoothing her wild brown curls away from her face, he kissed her forehead softly. "Good night, sweet." He then closed his own eyes and drifted off to sleep.

----------------

He had decided to let Daine sleep in that morning. He knew she'd be a little angry because she was expecting to see him there when she woke, but he had to go get something from in the city and it couldn't wait. He had proposed to her, they had gotten married, but something was missing. As he continued to walk, he ran into Roald and Shinko.

"Hello, Numair," the prince greeted warmly. "How are you and Daine?"

"We're fine, you?"

"As good as can be, in a couple months Shinko and I plan to get married ourselves."

The Yamani nodded. Turning to Roald, she spoke in Yamanian tongue, "Roald ga sukidesu." **("Roald, I love you.")**

"Shinko ga sukida," he replied.** (Same meaning only one's when speaking to a girl and the other's for a boy)**

"I didn't know you could speak Yamanian, Roald," Numair remarked.

"Shinko's been teaching me a little. Although she's quite determine to have that one line burned into my mind." He let out a yelp when she elbowed him in the ribs _hard_.

The tall mage laughed. "I've got to go. I hope to see you two soon."

"Alright, then, Numair," Roald replied as he and Shinko wandered off.

Numair continued down to the city. On his way he passed by a couple and heard his name. Turning, he grinned as he found the couple was Raoul and Buri.

"Where are you off to?" The great knight asked.

"Just going to pick something up."

"And without Daine?" Buri remarked. "I thought you both got time off. Is she doing something for Jon?"

"No. I just let her sleep in. She was very tired last night. I caught her going to bed quite early and made her get out of bed because we had plans." Numair smiled in spite of himself. "She won't be too happy to wake up and find I'm not there."

His friends laughed.

"You're right about that," Raoul remarked. "She won't be too impressed."

"Oh, well. You meant to let her continue sleeping for an understandable reason," Buri added.

"Yes. Now I've got to go and pick up something and get back there before she goes looking for me." Numair grinned as that got another laugh out of them. "I'll see you two later then." He continued onwards. He reached his destination and entered the small shop.

"I was expecting you sooner, Master Numair," A silver haired man behind the counter remarked, recognizing the man who had entered. He had soft ice coloured eyes and along silver moustache and beard.

"I was...distracted. Anyways, it's ready, I presume?"

The man nodded, sliding a black velvet box across the counter to him. "It's utterly the best piece of work I've ever done. I hope its to your satisfaction."

Numair opened the box and examined the item inside. "It's perfect." He handed the man three silver nobles.

"Pleasure doing business with you," the man called as he left the shop.

----------------

"Numair, when I find you…" Daine muttered, storming down the long corridor from their rooms. She rounded a corner and crashed into somebody.

"Good morning, Daine."

_Oh gods, not him! Anybody but him!_ Daine looked up. As she had dreaded, it was Perin.

He grinned, his arm wrapping around her waist, he pulled her close to him, only to have her stomp on his foot. "What was that for?" he demanded.

"Have you forgotten? I'm married!" she said.

Perin raised an eyebrow. "Really? Just because a lesser god and says so? Where's the ring, then?"

Daine nervously looked down at her ring finger. He was right, there was no ring, the only proof she needed to get him to take a hike.

"Exactly," he told her, acting like the hell he had put everybody through hadn't happened, drawing her close again.

"Perin, stop it!" she screamed. She suddenly smelt something burning and found it was Perin. A small flame had sparked, catching his sleeve.

Perin released her and started trying to put out the flame. Not paying attention to where he was going, he ran into someone's out stretched arm and was clothes lined. He fell to the ground, unconscious. They flames were suffocated by black magic flecked with silver. Numair stood over the clerk and shook his head. "When will you ever learn, Perin?" Stepping over the body, he made his way over to Daine. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. Where were you?" she demanded.

"I was in town, picking up a little something for you." Reaching inside his breeches pocket, he pulled out the black case he had picked up from the shop. He opened it and removed its contents. Taking her hand, he gently slipped something on her ring finger.

Daine looked at it and gasped. She hugged him fiercely. "Numair, it's wonderful! Thank you!" What Numair had bought was a simple gold ring with a diamond in the shape of a wolf with a small speck of gold for its eye."

He smiled. "I knew you'd like it."

She grinned. "This makes up for not being there when I woke up, but you'd better be there tomorrow morning or else."

Pretending to be scared he asked, "Or else what?"

She laughed. "Do you really want to know?"

He shook his head, smiling. "Not really. You know I won't leave you."

They were about to walk off when Daine asked, "What're you going to do about _him_?"

The mage grinned wickedly. "At random times he'll catch fire as a reminder of what he did."

She laughed. "Numair, you are an evil man!"

"Only if you want me to be," he replied, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Standing tiptoed; she pulled his mouth down to hers and kissed him. When they parted, both breathing heavily, she said, "I don't want you to be too evil."

"Very well. Now, what do you say we both go and get something to eat?" He asked, leading her away from the courtyard.

They stopped when they heard a chirp behind them. Turning around, they found a very lonely dragonet standing not very far away.

Daine laughed. "Come on, Kit." She picked up the little dragon and they started walking to the mess hall again.

**The End**

----------------

**Awww… Well, that's the end of this story. Now I've got to find that damn Mulan video so I can get started on that Alanna/Mulan fic I told you guys about.**

**NealsChick: Okay, okay. This was the update. I thought about following the movie, but it didn't grab my attention too well. Yes, that does sound VERY Daineish. **

**nicolerenea: I could've done that, I suppose. It sounded kinda too mean for my likings, though. I'm too much of a nice person. It's one of my not so good qualities. **

**CodeRomance: Are you psychic or what? I couldn't follow the movie and you knew it! It sounds like Numair to have a very long talk with maybe a bit of a thrashing first. XDD**

**LeiaPrincess21: I couldn't have said it better myself. And no, we don't have to like him. I hope the ending was fluffy enough for you. I tried to put fluff in the story, but I may not be all that great at it.**

**Mikey's Kunoichi: I suppose that could've been done, but I suck at weddings so It might not work. Good thought though.**

**goldeneyedwildmage: YES! Ingenious! If I could grin any wider, my face would've split in two after reading your plan. Your toad thought was great, but fire? Brilliant! **

**Lady of the Rogue: I know it was bugging you. I'm used to spelling things as they sound to me, it's a habit I need to break if I'm gonna continue writing on fanfiction.**


End file.
